Esa chica tan cara
by Centoloman
Summary: Para el concurso inédito de Julio, un song fic basado en una canción de Platero y Tú. Quería haberlo trabajado más, pero las ganas se riñeron con la inspiración.


Pasaron varios meses bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas

_Es una chica cara,  
la tengo que conquistar,  
su corazón de madera  
se lo voy a robar.  
_

_Siempre me mira atenta  
detrás de aquel cristal.  
Esas caderas divinas  
las tengo que abrazar.  
_

_Es mi vida,  
es mi sangre,  
es mi perdición,  
es un vicio  
que huele a rock´n roll._

La primera vez que te vi supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos, que estaba llamado a acariciarte, a abrazarte, a escucharte… que serías mi compañera de por vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tú y yo, inseparables por toda la eternidad, destinados a escribir páginas y páginas de la historia.

Tú me miraste. Sí, a través de aquel cristal, aunque había muchas más como tú. Y yo me fijé en ti. Fue un flechazo instantáneo. Cupido unió nuestros caminos de una vez para siempre y enseguida supe que tú eras para mí y yo sería para ti.

Pero, lo sé, yo era un inútil y tú eras demasiado buena para mí. Conseguirte sería una de esas hazañas que parecen imposibles de conquistar. Iba a ser algo realmente difícil. ¿Sentirías tú lo mismo que yo sentía? Las dudas me asaltaban, y aún así… Aún así estaba completamente seguro.

Por eso día tras día iba hasta allí, al mismo sitio, siempre a la misma hora. Y allí estabas tú, siempre en el mismo sitio, sonriente, resplandeciente, destacando por encima de todas tus compañeras. Sí, podría ser que otras fueran mejores que tú, pero tú eras especial. Te habías convertido en mi sueño.

Aún no eras mía, y en cualquier momento podrías encontrar otro galán, otras manos que te acariciaran antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Cada vez que alguien se te acercaba notaba ese extraño nudo en el estómago que no podía soportar.

Pero no podía desilusionarme. No podía dejar escapar el sueño. Tú serías mía, estaba convencido. Y juntos podríamos llevar nuestras vidas a una nueva dimensión. Estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que tú y yo seríamos capaces de cumplir todos nuestros sueños…

_A veces me imagino  
que la puedo acariciar  
sentada en mis rodillas  
escuchándola.  
_

_Siempre me mira atenta,  
detrás de aquel cristal.  
Esas caderas divinas  
las tengo que abrazar.  
_

_Es mi vida,  
es mi sangre.  
es mi perdición,  
es un vicio  
que huele a rock´n roll._

Y al fin… ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin todo sucedió! Al fin junté el valor. Al fin me hice merecedor de acercarme a ti, sin miedos, sin dudas… Había trabajado muchísimo hasta entonces y al fin lo había conseguido. Y te miré una vez más, sin ningún cristal que mediara entre los dos. Y tú me miraste. Y yo te sonreí. Y tú me sonreíste. Y juntos nos dimos la mano, sellando aquel pacto por la eternidad. Y juntos comenzamos a caminar por aquel camino que nos había sido preparado.

Todavía hoy me estremezco pensando en aquella primera vez… En serio, no te miento. Lo juro… Cuando recuerdo la primera vez que tú te sentaste sobre mis rodillas y comenzaste a cantar… Todavía hoy noto algún que otro escalofrío y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Maravilloso, orgásmico… No sabría cómo describirlo... Genial.

Tú voz era como la de un ángel, tu tacto el más suave que algún día pudiera haber sentido… Estaba en el cielo escuchándote, acariciándote… Era la gloria encarnada, hecha realidad. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Años? No… Décadas… y fíjate. Aún hoy seguimos juntos como entonces. Es una lástima que hoy se acabe nuestro viaje, ¿verdad? Lo hemos pasado bien. Pero sí… esta es la última parada. No creo que aguante mucho más. Pero tengo un consuelo. No he sido como otros, que han ido de una en otra y en otra… como abejas picando de flor en flor. No. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, yo y tú. Uno al lado de otro, inseparables, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Y ahora que la meta está cerca, ahora que me veo condenado al silencio, sólo quiero pedirte un último favor. Siéntate de nuevo aquí, sobre mis piernas, en mi regazo, como un niño en brazos de su padre y cantemos juntos una vez más. Lo necesito. Necesito escuchar de nuevo tu voz antes de sumirme en la más profunda oscuridad. Necesito acariciarte, abrazarte, oírte, sentirte, cuidarte…

Necesito que lo hagamos una vez más. Así que…

¿Cantamos juntos?

Una vez más… hasta que salga el sol. Como en los viejos tiempos, como aquella primera vez. Te dejo escoger… aunque bien sé cuál será la respuesta. Porque tú eres mi alma y yo la tuya. Porque ya sólo me siento vivo cuando mis dedos artríticos, cansados, secos, viejos revolotean sobre tus cuerdas.

Tú y yo… hasta la eternidad.

Te lo suplico una vez más, ¿cantamos juntos?

No te preocupes por el tiempo que pase, yo me encargaré de apagar las luces. Este será nuestro último Rock and Roll.

_Es mi vida,  
es mi sangre.  
es mi perdición,  
es un vicio  
que huele a rock´n roll._


End file.
